The Queen's hybrid son
by A Dark Hero
Summary: a child born of both species that been sheltered by a Xenomorph hive all of his life, i brought this over from my Wattpad account
1. Birth of a hybrid

I don't own anything

On a planet that houses both Human and Xenomorph, though the Xeno's hive were far away from the Human colony which kept their existence unknown but they were aware of the Humans on the planet, once every year or so they would see the same human entering the vast forest of the planet.

The human has gone far enough to the point that he was in their territory but the Queen prevented them from attacking him, they had watch him stumble onto a dead Xenomorph, they were going to attack him to keep their existence hidden but their Queen had prevented them once again and they watch on as he collect genetic material from the corpse then leave.

That was nine months ago and they haven't seen him since.

It has been nine months since Doctor Stein had found the Xeno corpse, he was carrying an infant as he looked down at the corpse of his daughter ignoring the pounding at his door, he had used his daughter to create a Human/Xenomorph hybrid and he had done it in secret.

He had successfully created artificial sperm using the genetic material he got from the Xenomorph corpse then implanted it into his daughter at the dead of night and now he regretted this experiment of his because his daughter was now dead since she didn't survive childbirth.

He look at the infant in his arms the infant looked completely Xenomorph except with a human body shape, face and Human skull, despite looking like one those killing aliens.

He sneak the infant out of the colony knowing he won't be safe within colony, he took the infant into the forest unknown to the fact that a Xeno drone was keeping tab on him for the Queen.

The Xenomorph Queen was aware of the infant, the death of a Human female and how the infant came to being by his grandfather so she sent out two of her daughters to retrieve the child and to kill the man.

The Queen Xenomorph watch two of her many daughters place the infant in front of her, she connected the infant mind with the hive and she knew she had to protect the child knowing Humans won't accept him.

She named the child Xen.


	2. chap 2

I don't own anything

* * *

It been sixteen years since Xen had become part of the hive, the hive Queen kept close eye on him during his growth and have been a great addiction to the hive though she wonder if her son ever met humans would he side with them over his own family.

Xen body had become to resemble both Xenomorph and Human, he had some exoskeleton on most of his body, though his face was clearly human but with one look of his face and the queen could only see his mother.

She look to one of her daughters, she saw her playing around with Xen, noticing the small cuts that litter her body then she look to her son as he fight a Praetorian despite her large size Xen is seen to be using that against her.

The queen had notice the human activity had been deadly silent which has her concern.

The Queen let out a low hiss which made the two stop and look at her, then she called five drones to her. The Praetorian knew her queen was about let her young brother go outside of the Hive for the first time in his life.

' _Xen, there a human settlement few miles out from the hive, for some time now they've been deadly silent so I want you and five drones to see why human activity have gone dark.'_

Xen just nodded his head then he and five drones ran to the human settlement with the five drones leading him, while running they heard something but ignore it when they got there they saw deceased bodies litter throughout the colony and some corpses of their fellow Xenomorph's thinking they were from another hive.

Xen's order the drones to spread out and search the colony, he heard voices nearby coming towards his direction so he quickly hid in a vent while looking down he saw two soldiers.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Earth became infested with those Xenomorph's."

Xen was curious about what they were talking about so he follow them in the vent, he heard gun fire and cries of his sisters telling him to run before they were silent, he look at the two soldiers below him notice their guns.

Deciding their deaths won't be in vein he started to make hissing noises in the vent making the soldiers look up and aim at the vent.

They were frantically waving their guns as the sounds they heard made them think it could be a Xenomorph, they froze when they heard growling behind them so they slowly turn around to see the source of the growling.

"It just a kid dress like a Xeno…." he didn't get to finish as Xen's tail pierce through his chest and he fling the dead soldier to the other just as he started firing at Xen.

Xen rapidly ran on the wall then lunge at the second soldier digging his claws into the man chest where he manage to feel his heart, he could see the fear in the man eyes.

"Just what are you." he manage to get out before Xen crush his heart, Xen look at the dead bodies then four soldiers stumble upon him and quickly fire their weapons so he shot up into the nearest vent but one of them manage to tag him with a tracer he heard them talking saying thing like kid and experiment.

He knew he couldn't take them on alone with the idea of more of them being around as well so he quickly ran back to the hive unaware of being track.

When he got there a chestburster saw Xen and latch onto him staying on his shoulder, he look at her as he ran they all been curious as to why she hasn't grown rapidly like the others, she notice the flashing red light on his back being a curious little Xeno she got it off and showed it to him.

He look at the device then crush it in his hand when he got to his mother he told her of what happen though before the queen could give out orders they heard gun fire and explosions as the queen look angry to her son for foolishly leading them to the hive.

She angrily rant at him for letting humans to them which made him whimper when she was done she calm her nerves as she couldn't feel any of her daughters except for the one on Xen's shoulder so not wanting any harm to come to the last two of her children she order Xen to take young chestburster with him while she dealt with the humans.

Xen ran off as far as he could but stop when his mother became silent he went still making the chestburster look at him mentally telling him to keep running but he didn't listen which had cause them to be encounter by two soldiers.

Xen hissed at the two soldiers as he stood his ground but he notice their guns were different from the other ones he had seen before, the small chestburster was contemplating on what they should do knowing that Xen would attack them without a second thought.

He charge at the two soldiers and they fired electrified nets them capturing the small Xenomorph and Hybrid as they scream in pain from the electricity the nets was giving off but Xen quickly use his body to protect the chestburster from the electricity.

The two soldiers called it in as they drag them to extraction point seeing that they're the last two of the hive as the rest were killed, when they got there they had separated the chestburster from Xen and put her in a small stasis pod.

Xen struggle while they held him down as he try to reach his remaining sister, he hiss when they injected a needle into his neck giving him a sedative causing him to relax then they toss him into a stasis pod.

They decided to take the two to Earth even though it been over run by Xenomorph's they still had a lab on the planet, few of the soldiers on bored wonder what made the hybrid since it was the first they ever seen of it.


End file.
